What it Takes
by rosetta-stone16
Summary: Not mine all J.K. Rowling's The light has lost, and Harry is Lord Voldermorts prisoner almost all his friends but two are dead if he wants to save him................


"Get up Potter" Lucius Malfoy spat

Normally Harry would have made some retort to Malfoy about how wonderful it was to see him again in a sarcastic tone but yesterday or what he thought was yesterday, he couldn't be sure anymore, another one of his friends and classmate was brutally tortured and killed for him not responding respectfully to the Dark Lo….no Voldermort. Instead Harry got up slowly as his muscles protested every movement from his own various tortures, such as bone breaking curses, multiple crutatious curses, and repeated beatings with knifes and fists.

"Hurry up the Dark Lord wants to see you" Malfoy said nastily

Malfoy then proceeded to dragged him from his little cell into the living room for his "re-education lessons". He preferably thought of them as torture sessions. Meaning others were brought in and tortured.

"Go" Voldermort told Malfoy. He then turned to Harry and motioned for him to take the seat across from him. "I hear from my servants that you have not been following the rules again" he sighed in a put upon sort of way. Harry was wondering how long it would be before he had none left and he didn't know if he could remain sane without them.

"How many friends do I have left" Harry asked softly

"Only two" Voldermort responded smirking slightly "Do you want to see them?" Harry nodded

Voldermort then summoned Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and bid them to bring them in. Within a a short time Ron and Hermione were brought in covered in many bruises and cuts.

"No" Harry whispered as he chocked on his own spit

"Yeses Harry" Voldermort hissed

"Harry we thought you were dead" Hermione cried

"Yeah mate" Ron parroted

Harry thought about a way to get them out of this mess without getting them hurt worse he had stopped caring what was done to him after Luna was killed because of him disobeying orders.

"Voldermort can I speak to you alone" Harry asked "sir" he added as he needed to keep in his good graces for the times being.

"Of course" Voldermort eyes flashed darkly with pleasure. Once Ron and Hermione had left, Voldermort turned to Harry and asked "What could you want so badly that you used the only time to see them out of your education classes……hmm?" Voldermort questioned.

Harry took a deep breath as he tried not to stutter "W-What would it take to safe them? To keep them from being harmed any further?" Harry asked as he expected to be reprimanded with a curse for the lack of respect he showed when asking this.

However Voldermort expecting to be yelled at for hurting them paused at this before saying "Interesting…what would you give me in return for keeping my servants from harming them?" Voldermort asked.

"Anything" Harry whispered in a sort desperate voice yet Voldermort heard him perfectly

"Anything...hmmm?" Voldermort repeated in a satisfied tone in finally breaking him

"Yes" Harry said with his head bowed in defeat

"What a fine display of Gryffindor Courage" Voldermort replied "What would you say if I told you I wanted your complete and total submission and to become my Consort in public and in my bed?" he said cocking and eyebrow

"Then it is yours" Harry responded with a flat tone.

"Done and I expect you to show me the respect I deserve" Voldermort told him

"Of course My Lord" Harry said respectfully. Then taking a chance that might undue everything he spoke to Voldermort. "May I be able to heal them My Lord?"

Voldermort raised one eyebrow at him in question. "Are you already going against me my pet?"

Realizing that what he said next would determine their fates he spoke in a discouraged sort of tone. "No My Lord I only wish to help them. If it is against your wishes then I will not speak of it again" his eyes slightly down cast.

"That is good and we shall see about healing them in time if I see that you are obeying me. Now you realize that means you are now mine and no one else's correct, Mine to break, Mine to have, Mine to touch. Only I will be allowed to touch you and you answer only to me. However this does not mean you can disrespect my Death Eaters. " Voldermort stated to him

"Of course I am _**Yours **_my Lord" Harry responded respectfully

"Excellent. Now are you a virgin?" Voldermort questioned

"Yes" Harry responded while his checks flushed red in embarrassment at being a virgin at 17. Voldermort was ecstatic that his consort was innocent and he would be the first and last to ever touch him.

Deciding to begin his pet's training immediately he demanded "Look at me when I am talking to you"

"I am sorry my Lord" Harry said looking up into Voldermort's eyes

"Now since I expected this meeting to take longer and I have no other plans for the day I think it is time you learned how to please me _**completely. **_Later someone will instruct you how to act in public." Voldermort told him.

"As you wish My Lord" Harry said quietly. Voldermort raised his eyebrows at that expecting him to haved refused to do as told, but pleasantly surprised at how little effort it was going to take at claiming his pet.

Voldermort motioned him to take a hold of his arm and led him down a confusing number of hallways before arriving at Voldermort's bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, Voldermort patted the a part of the bed next to him. "Come here" Voldermort ordered him. Harry complied immediately. Instead of letting him sit on the bed Voldermort pulled him into his lap. Harry made no move to protest as Voldermort started kissing his neck before suddenly biting down hard enough to draw a gasp from him. " This is my mark claiming you, it will always be there to remind you of who you belong to, Now come along pet we have some teaching to get done" his eyes glinting with lust. With a quick whispered spell from Voldermort, Harry's clothing was ripped from his body. He then forced Harry to lie on his back before kissing Harry's neck again and moving slowly down while rolling a nipple between his fingers. Harry was moaning by then time he had stripped himself of his clothing. Slowly he lowered his fingers to Harry's entrance before gently pushing them in. Harry's eyes closed his eyes in pain at the intrusion before Voldermort hit his prostate. Reducing Harry into a pleading mess of hormones.

"More More please More" Harry begged. Voldermort just grinned in a evil manner before removing his hand and lowering himself to enter Harry.

Harry then tensed at the pain of being taken for the first time. Not giving Harry enough time to adjust to the intrusion, before he started thrusting slowly inside of Harry. Tears leaked out the side of Harry's eyes at the pain. Soon however the pain merged into pleasure.

"Harder Tom" Harry hissed in pleasure not noticing himself slipping into parseltounge. Voldermort on the other hand did and his eyes narrowed at the fact his pet had ordered him to do something. Deciding that his pet needed to be punished for use of the name he hated and ordering him around. He flipped him around onto his stomach, held his hands above his head, bit the back of his neck hard enough to draw blood and pounded into him so hard that he started to scream from the amount of pain.

"DO NOT think for one minute that you can get away with using that name or ordering me around pet." Voldermort stated angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm…s…s…sorry" Harry screamed

"Say that you will not do anything like that again or next time it will be worse" Voldermort grinned sadistically while continuing to pound into the young man in front of him.

"I swear…I won't, I swear…" Harry cried out. Voldermort then slightly slowed down the painfully thrusts and soothed his distraught pet. Soon after that Harry's sobs once again turned into moans as Voldermort grabbed him and pumped him in time to his thrusts. Bringing Harry close to the edge.

"You will only come when I say you will my pet" Voldermort said. Harry could only nod moaning as Voldermort's thrust viciously hit his prostate. "Beg me pet, beg me to let you come"

"Please…please" Harry begged

"Now pet I know you can do better then that" Voldermort stated

"OH GOD! Please……master please……please" Harry screamed

"Much better pet. Now come for me my little serpent" Voldermort commanded. Harry then came with a shout. Voldermort feeling his pet's walls clenching him gave a few more thrusts begin releasing himself inside his pet. Slowly he removed himself from his little pet and laid behind his pet pulling him close and letting Harry drift off to sleep in his arms.

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this and if you have any ideas how you want this to go as I am kinda stuck.


End file.
